Gift of Friendship
by Laid-Back Brit
Summary: Christmas is not about what you find underneath the tree. It's all about who joins you around it. These are the people who make you feel valued, as well as help you to build many wonderful memories of joy and laughter at this magical time of the year.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

"Boy! The tree's looking cool this year! Huh, guys?"

"Yeah! It's so beautiful!"

"I guess it is! Not bad! Not bad at all!"

Standing together, bundled up in thick coats, mittens, scarves, earmuffs and bobble hats, Sora, Riku and Kairi gazed up in awe at what was before them.

A tall pine tree was towering over them. It wasn't like the other trees on the island, as it could only be found there once a year. It was covered in twinkling colourful lights which stood out in the darkness. The shiny baubles and tinsel which hung from its branches shimmered in the moonlight. At the very top sat its large golden star. It was shining as brightly as the thousands of silver ones up in the sky, from which tiny white flakes fluttered down gently to cover the island in pure white snow.

Sora was feeling happy. The tree before them could only mean a certain time of the year was coming. He was very happy to have his two best friends by his sides for such a magical occasion.

"What do you want for Christmas, Sora?"

The spiky-haired boy turned slowly to face the princess of heart. The wintry nighty air had turned her cheeks as red as her hair.

"I already have what I want for Christmas, Kairi…" Sora smiled. "You guys!"

"Us?" Kairi exclaimed, putting a hand to her heart.

"What d'you mean?" Riku asked with a raise of his eyebrows.

"I'm just glad to have you guys with me! After all the times we've spent away from home, getting separated from each other and having to fight in brutal battles to protect the worlds…" Sora's gaze softened. "All I want is to be here, kicking back to enjoy Christmas…with my best friends in the world universe."

Kairi's heart filled with warmth. She was overwhelmed by what Sora had said about her and Riku. She wrapped her arms around the boy, embracing him closely with a joyful smile on her face.

"Oh, Sora! That's so sweet of you."

Sora beamed, hugged the girl he highly cared about back.

"Yeah, that's real sweet – seeing the two of you cuddling!"

The brunette peered past Kairi's shoulder, making a face towards the silver-haired boy who was teasing the pair of them with a mischievous grin.

"Would you like me to get you two a Paupo Fruit to share for Christmas – or would you both rather a mistletoe?"

Sora's face went red. He unwound his arms from around Kairi – before hurling a snowball at Riku!

"Hey!" Riku coughed and wiped away the snow which had splatted in his face before scooping up some which covered the ground. "You've just made a big mistake, Sora!"

Kairi watched and giggled as the boys ran around the island, throwing snowballs at each other. They were taking care not to hit her as they hurled their icy cold ammunition at each other.

"You'll never beat me, Sora!" Riku yelled, ducking out of view behind the Christmas tree.

"We'll see about that!" Sora cried, stopping a few yards away from his rival's hiding place as he armed himself with another snowball.

Riku perked his head slightly around the tree, trying to make sure Sora didn't know where he was.

" _Aha!_ " Spotting him at once Sora threw the snowball towards him. "Take this, Riku!"

 _Splat!_

The snowball hadn't hit Riku.

It had struck the Christmas tree.

The tree wobbled slightly, shaken from the impact, then suddenly-

" _ARGH!_ "

Sora cried out as the tree came falling down towards him. It crashed down on top of the spiky-haired boy, pinning him down on his back onto the ground. Baubles and tinsel flew everywhere as the twinkling lights went out.

" _SORA!_ "

Riku and Kairi yelled the name of their friend together in shared shock of witnessing what he had caused to happen to himself. They ran quickly to his side. Their eyes were wide as they stared in bewilderment where Sora lay with the tree on top of him.

"Are you alright?" Kairi asked.

"Ugh…" Sora grunted, trying without success to shift the tree away from him. "Get this dumb tree off of me!"

"Oh, Sora!" Unable to help herself, Kairi burst into giggles. "Only you could have done that to our Christmas tree – and yourself!"

Riku shook his head in disbelief, making no effect to hid his amusement over Sora's situation. "Timber!"

* * *

 **The end.**


End file.
